La trampa del Lobo
by Breyito-Black-Lupin
Summary: Esta vez los juegos caninos habían llegado demasiado lejos. Había que aclarar las cosas. Ahora mismo. Slash S/R.


**Summary: **Esta vez los juegos caninos habían llegado demasiado lejos. Había que aclarar las cosas. Ahora mismo. Slash S/R.

**Advertencias:** bla,bla,bla, Slash, bla,bla,bla, Sirius/Remus, bla,bla,bla, los opositores a esto: **fuera**, bla,bla,bla.

**Dedicatoria:** a Dzeta, por hacer de beta para esta historia. Thanks! Tkm!^^

**Disclaimer:** ¿Really? En serio, esto me está cansando. Si yo fuera la escritora de H.P. estos dos habrían salido del clóset hace mucho. (¡Y Sirius no hubiera muerto!¬¬)

**La trampa del Lobo**

Sirius no canta, no baila, no camina. Él berrea, destroza las letras y las vuelve a armar; él seduce a la música y a cualquiera que vea esos movimientos que hace con la cintura. Y no camina, él desfila, anda, lo hace sin darse cuenta, pero si te fijas demasiado en ese paso gamberro y aristocrático que lleva siempre, te puedes acabar desmayando. 

Remus lo sabe. Remus sabe muchas cosas sobre Sirius, tal vez demasiadas, o tal vez muy pocas. Pero de saber, sabe.

Unas de las cosas que Remus no sabe, que no ve, es que Sirius también se muere por sus huesos. Lupin no sabe que cada vez que está mirando a Sirius, éste se regocija; no sabe que cada luna llena Sirius llora con él, sufre y gime de dolor tal como lo hace el lobo. Y, por supuesto, no sabe que las lágrimas de Padfoot se pierden entre ese pelaje negro. No sabe que si el perro le lame las heridas al lobo, es para poder tocarlo como Canuto, porque Sirius cree que como humano no lo podrá hacer jamás.

Y, definitivamente, Remus no sabe que cada vez que ese pijo Revenclaw al que le gusta la poesía se acerca a Moony, el perro se muere de celos. Que cada vez que ve a alguien coqueteándole a Lupin, Sirius entra en tensión, se pone alerta, ladra y gruñe como lo que es: un perro pulgoso demasiado celoso y posesivo. Aunque Remus no sepa que le pertenece a Sirius, y viceversa; Moony sabe que es de Padfoot, y Paddy sabe que le pertenece al lobo.  
>Por esa razón Sirius gruñe, ladra y muerde a cualquiera que no tenga intenciones claras con Rem o a quien se acerca demasiado a el. Y por esa misma razón, Lupin se muerde los labios y calla sus gruñidos y aullidos de protesta cada vez que ve una chica con Sirius; y el Black se regocija cuando olfatea los celos del lobo.<p>

Pero esta vez estos juegos caninos habían llegado demasiado lejos.

El perro había ido demasiado lejos coqueteando con unas chicas frente al lobo, y éste había salido furioso del aula de Transformaciones, donde el Black se había quedado a impresionar a sus fans. Y el perro de inmediato supo que esta vez el lobo se la haría pagar cara, o que si no, no le volvería a dirigir la palabra. Y no supo cual le hería más.

Mientras que el perro(luego de librarse de la horda de chicas entre interminables pasillos) corría para alcanzar al lobo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, éste había llegado a la habitación de los Merodeadores y se había encargado de que ni Wormtail ni Prongs le molestaran en su plan (_en su trampa_). Le había dicho a James (demasiado ingenuo, el pobre) que Lily se estaba pegando un chapuzón en el lago con bikini, y éste había salido prácticamente disparado para no perderse el espectáculo, y de paso, había arrastrado a Peter con él, prometiéndole dejarle copiar su ensayo de Pociones Curativas del Mediterráneo Antiguo (ensayo que por cierto todavía no había hecho).

Pero, bueno, volviendo al perro (que se estaba comiendo la cabeza a costa de haber visto esa expresión en la cara de su lobito) y al lobo, que ya había terminado de preparar su plan (que consistía, prácticamente, en acorralar a Sirius y quedarse encerrados en la habitación hasta haber aclarado las cosas).

Pero, aunque el lobo había armado el plan (_trampa_), éste seguía estando furioso e impaciente, así que se paseaba por toda la habitación, esperando a que llegara Sirius (el lobo sabía bien que el perro lo seguiría corriendo).

Cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un Sirius agitado, Lupin no se sorprendió de verlo, solo sonrió, pensando en el poder que tenía sobre el rebelde sin causa de su amigo. Y el Black tembló, cuando al entrar a la habitación, la puerta se cerró de golpe y su varita se fue a la mano del lobo.

-¿Qué te pasó ahí abajo, Lunático?-preguntó el animago, con miedo de la intensidad de esa mirada dorada que se clavaba en lo más recóndito de su alma.

-Pasa, Canuto… que estoy hastiado.-dijo lacónicamente, sin explicarse más.

-¿Hastiado de qué, Remus?- preguntó el perro, empezando a ponerse nervioso.

-De ti.-respondió con sencillez el lobo.-De mí. De esto que tenemos y que tememos, Sirius.

-¿Q-qué cosa?

-Esto. Lo de celarnos, lo de reclamarnos, lo de flirtear y luego actuar como si nada pasara. Las insinuaciones y los chistes de doble sentido, y las miradas de contrabando. A eso me refiero, Sirius, ¿entiendes?-preguntó el prefecto como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de 4 años.

El perro traga porque sí sabe a lo que se refiere, pero no lo quiere aceptar, porque no lo quiere arruinar.

-¿Entiendes, Sirius?-repitió Lupin, con un poco del lobo en los ojos. Solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para asustar al moreno.

-N-no.-respondió el chico, no quería aclarar nada. No quería herir a la persona que tenía en frente porque, pese a ser diferente a su familia, jamás le habían enseñado a amar; y él sabía que si se permitía amar a ese chico de ojos dorados, lo terminaría hiriendo. Así que quiso hacerse el desentendido, pensando que su amigo, al ser tan tímido, no se atrevería a graficarlo más.

Pero él no contaba con que el lobo había tomado una parte del joven Lupin, y éste le exigía sacar su lado Gryffindor, afrontándolo de una buena vez.

-¿Ah, no?, ¿entonces no tienes ni idea de acerca de qué estoy hablando, verdad?-preguntó Remus, con un brillo de malicia en la mirada.

-P-por sup-puesto q-que n-no.-logró contestar el animago, ocupado como estaba en no flaquear ante esa mirada.

-Entonces… el haberle echado el maleficio de mocomurciélagos al Prefecto de Revenclaw fue algo meramente impersonal y al azar, ¿no?

-El tipejo se lo merecía.-contestó el Black, con furia en la voz.

-¿Por qué? Si es un excelente compañero de estudios, buena persona y, para ser honestos, esta como un tren.-dijo con aparente inocencia el licántropo.

-¡Se lo merecía por estar contigo todo el maldito tiempo!

El moreno explotó sin poder contener su genio, ni siquiera para zafar de esa situación. Al darse cuenta de la magnitud de lo revelado, Sirius se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo. Y el lobo se atacó de risa. El animago, ofendido, quiso hacer una salida dramática.

-No sé qué puñetas te sucede hoy, Lunático, pero yo me largo.- pero lo que el chico no se esperaba era que no pudiera abrir la puerta, y recordó que Remus le había quitado su varita.

-Tranquilo, cachorro, te diré qué puñetas me sucede.-le dijo el lobo acercándose, acorralando al moreno contra la pared. –Me pasa que estoy harto de que coquetees con esas mocosas faltas de cerebro, y de que me arruines cada posible cita. Estoy cansado de que me celes como un perro pero que nunca des el paso, y estoy hasta la coronilla de las insinuaciones que nunca cumples.

Un Sirius con los ojos como platos lo miraba, sin creerse que su lobito estuviera encarándole.

-Pero tranquilo, cachorro, porque eso se acabó.-dicho esto, el lobo tomó por el cuello al perro y lo besó, duro, magnético, animal, _salvaje_. Saqueó la boca de su compañero y bebió de ella; dominó su lengua y mordió sus labios. Pero el perro, luego de reponerse de la sorpresa inicial, devolvió el ataque con ganas. Él también tomó lo que quiso de esa boca que sabía a chocolate, y mordió a gusto esos labios que lo habían trastornado por meses.

Se mordieron, chuparon, lamieron y comieron a gusto. Pero desgraciadamente el aire es necesario para el organismo humano, así que tuvieron que separarse. Mientras ambos recuperaban el ritmo de sus respiraciones, no dejaron de mirarse ni un momento.

_Pasa que te quiero, gilipollas, y parece que tú no te das cuenta._

_Yo también te quiero, pero no quiero herirte. Yo no sé amar._

_Tranquilo, cachorro, yo te enseñaré._

Se sonrieron, porque en ese intercambio de miradas habían probado que la telepatía era posible. Porque se conocían tan bien que con esas miradas no hacían falta palabras entre ellos. Porque en ese momento se leyeron las mentes, los miedos que ambos tenían, y ambos habían curado al otro.

Todavía mirándose, se besaron de nuevo. El beso que era el preludio de muchos más esa tarde.

(Menos mal que Lily había acusado a James y a Peter por acosadores, ganándoles un castigo.)

**Otro Sirem!**

**Al parecer estos dos quieren muuuuucho protagonismo…xDDD**

**Besitos y plisssss dejen reviews si les ha gustado!^^**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**


End file.
